


Wherever You Are

by ANGSWIN



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angel/Demon Relationship, Developing Relationship, Friendship/Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Opposites Attract
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:23:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23896015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANGSWIN/pseuds/ANGSWIN
Summary: “You know, Angel, I’ve been thinking,” Crowley announced as he lounged, casually draped over his favorite chair in the flat above the bookshop, while his empty wine glass dangled from one hand.“A noble pursuit…and one you should endeavor to do more often, my Dear,” Aziraphale replied cheerfully as he crossed the room to refill the demon’s glass.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 33
Collections: Tropes & Fandoms 2020





	Wherever You Are

**Author's Note:**

> **2020 Tropes & Fandoms challenge:**  
> Roll Date: 4/25/20  
> Square: 70/Regular  
> Trope: Opposites Attract

“You know, Angel, I’ve been thinking,” Crowley announced as he lounged, casually draped over his favorite chair in the flat above the bookshop, while his empty wine glass dangled from one hand. 

“A noble pursuit…and one you should endeavor to do more often, my Dear,” Aziraphale replied cheerfully as he crossed the room to refill the demon’s glass. Of course, he could have simply miracled the beverage there, but he was tremendously fond of doing things in the human way whenever possible. He then sank down into the deep chair opposite from Crowley’s with a pleased sigh. After all, he did so very much enjoy the creature comforts of the mortal realm!

“Very funny,” Crowley growled in response, though, as he flashed just a hint of sharp teeth - much to the amusement of the angel who sat across from him. After all, he had been friends with the other celestial being for millennia…and had known him from work for far longer than that. Therefore, Aziraphale knew for a fact that he had nothing to fear from him. It was not often that he could wind the demon up, though…and he found that he rather enjoyed the experience. 

Nevertheless, he was still an angel. Consequently, he apologized. “I am sorry, my Dear. You know that I did not mean any slight to your considerable intelligence. Please continue and tell me all about your idea.”

Crowley smiled and this time there were no fangs to be seen – just a set of perfect pearly whites. “I know you didn’t, Angel. However, I was being quite serious. At any rate, I was trying to say that I think that we should get a house.”

“We each already have a home,” Aziraphale replied in a slightly confused-about-where-this-was-going tone. “In fact, we are sitting in mine right now.”

Crowley just sighed. He had been planning this little speech for at least the last century or so…and he still managed to mess it up. However, Aziraphale was the only one who could get him so tongue tied and nervous – even after all of this time. Nevertheless, he was also the only one that the demon had any desire to please. Therefore, he shook his head and tried again. 

“No, Angel,” he corrected. “I meant that I think...I would like to…get a house… _together.”_

If Aziraphale actually had to breathe to survive, he would have found it difficult to do so at that moment. Was Crowley actually… _finally_ …saying what he thought? After all, the two of them had grown quite close after they had finally made the decision to stop their tedious cycle of tempting and thwarting…good and evil…black and white…in order to come to their _Agreement,_ instead.

Yet, their gradual change in feelings had remained unspoken between them for so long…many centuries, really…that Aziraphale remained uncertain. Consequently, he still had to focus on saying the right words…just in case he was wrong. After all, Crowley was the only one in the entire Cosmos who could really get him all flustered and confused. He was completely functional around everyone else. 

“Oh?” he therefore commented as nonchalantly as he possibly could once he found his voice again. “I’m listening.”

“I’m not suggesting that you give up the bookshop or anything, Angel. I know how much you love this place, so don’t worry your pretty little head over that! In fact, you could miracle yourself back and forth every day if you wanted. I was just thinking about…well…getting a little cottage in Tadfield. After all, we are always together nowadays anyway and we also need somewhere nearby to use as a base to keep an eye on Adam and Them. You know what a rowdy bunch they can be…and that’s coming from a demon! They don’t even need tempting most of the time and they even have their own hellhound! Who knows what they are getting up to without us around? Consequently, an expert in thwarting would certainly come in handy to help keep them in line. Plus, I know how much you liked that book girl...the witch...Anathema…and she lives in the village, as well.” 

Crowley suddenly realized how eager he sounded and he pulled back to try to play it a bit more casually. “Mind you, I’m sure that it will all be so mind-boggling dull, of course…but I feel that it is practically our duty since Heaven and Hell have washed their collective hands of us since our little switcheroo gambit when they basically banished us to Earth to keep us out of their hair. Plus, we both know now that after a couple of millennia of tempting and thwarting the humans…and each other…that there is often a better way to do things.” He paused before a hint of eagerness crept back into his voice. “So what do you think, Angel? Why don’t we do it _our_ way… _together…_ in Tadfield?

Aziraphale was highly amused by Crowley’s obvious exaggeration of the danger that Adam and his friends posed in order to cover his own surprisingly domestic desire to relocate to a quaint little village like Tadfield. However, he was equally as touched by the rest of the demon’s sincere argument – especially as it pertained to him. Therefore, he miracled his chair right next to the Crowley’s and took his free hand before he replied with all of his angelic honesty.

“You know, my Dear, if you wanted us to move in together, all you ever had to do was ask.”

The demon gaped for a moment until he regathered his wits about him. A grin took over his face and he quickly downed the rest of the wine in his glass so that he could drop it in order to grip the hands of his angel tightly. “Oh, Zira! I did, you know. I asked you to run away with me to Alpha Centauri.”

The angel laughed a little at the memory, even though it was not a particularly happy one. His Crowley had been frantic with worry over their fate at the time. “So you did,” he acknowledged. “However, we had an apocalypse to avert right then. Now, however…there are no such distractions…and well, I think that Tadfield is the perfect place to settle for a while and start a new phase of our existence together. It is rather lovely in the countryside, after all. You could have a garden full of plants to threaten to your heart’s content, and I could have a cozy little library. We could have Anathema and her young man over for dinner whenever we wanted and keep an eye on our young former Antichrist and his friends at the same time. Most importantly, though, we will have each other. After all, home for me has long been wherever you are, Crowley dear.”

“I feel the same way, Angel,” Crowley agreed warmly…which, since he was a demon, was very warm indeed!

“So we’re agreed?” Aziraphale confirmed and Crowley, who still held the angel’s hands, nodded. “How would you like to handle it then? Should we just miracle up the perfect house for us…or do you want to do it the human way and hunt for one or even have one built?”

“Whatever you like, Angel! I’ve already got exactly what I wanted. The rest is all just the frosting on the cake! However, I do have to suggest that for me the quicker, the better. Therefore, a miracle might be the way to go this time.”

Aziraphale nodded, thrilled at Crowley’s words…and at the motivation behind them. They also gave him an idea. “Hmm…cake does sound good. Should we have dinner at the Ritz to celebrate our new _understanding?”_ he suggested.

“Actually, Angel, why don’t we save that for brunch tomorrow,” Crowley replied in a low, suggestive voice that instantly shifted the mood between them. “After all, I was hoping to stay in tonight…just the two of us.” Even though Aziraphale could not see the allure in the demon’s eyes because of the ever present sunglasses, he could definitely hear the change in his tone.

“Are you trying to _tempt_ me, Crowley?” Aziraphale asked, and he actually felt his human form blush… _all over_ …at the idea.

“If I say yes, will you try to _thwart_ me, Zira?” Crowley asked in an even lower voice as he moved closer to his angel. He removed his sunglasses so that it could be seen there was no purposeful and hypnotic allure present in the demon's unusual eyes... just honest affection and an obvious _need._

“Well…no, I don’t believe that I will,” the angel admitted breathlessly at the beautiful sight.

“Excellent! That’s all I need to know,” the demon responded gleefully as his huge black wings made a sudden appearance and wrapped around the angel at the same time that his human arms did. 

That was also apparently all that needed to be said for quite some time. Instead of talking, the two celestial beings finally gave into the feelings that they had been denying for almost as long as humans had walked the Earth.

* * *

When a charming little cottage with a white picket fence suddenly appeared at the edge of the village of Tadfield, nobody thought twice about it. Everyone just assumed that it had always been there, but that they had just somehow never noticed it before. When the new residents arrived, they were perceived as nothing extraordinary, either. They simply seemed to be an average middle-aged couple who were completely wrapped up in their relationship with each other. The fact that they were both men barely merited even a blink of surprise since such an arrangement was hardly an oddity in the modern era. 

In fact, only three things seemed to be noteworthy about the couple. It was generally agreed that Mr. Fell was the nicest man that anyone in the village had ever met and Mr. Crowley, while not as genial as Mr. Fell, still had the most successful garden that anyone in the village had ever seen. Their Bentley also stood out as exceptional among the Land Rovers and other standard family automobiles that traveled the village roads – despite the fact that, oddly enough, the strains of _Queen_ could always be heard as the classic car drove past.

Consequently, Aziraphale and Crowley were readily accepted into village life without suspicion. In fact, only Anathema and Newt, a ragtag team of children, and one scruffy little terrier knew the real truth…that an angel and a demon now lived among them. However, they were certainly not going to tell – especially since they all had their own secrets to keep, as well. Not that they ever would, anyway. After all, they were all frequent visitors to that charming little cottage. It was, of course, bigger on the inside, so they could all gather comfortably. 

Not only that, but Aziraphale was always ready to provide a sympathetic ear and some practical advice, discuss prophecy, or recommend the most interesting books to read. Crowley always played the funniest pranks and had the best ideas for games...or if the need arose...plans for discreet revenge upon one's enemies. Plus, the couple had the only supply of brimstone dog biscuits on this side of the Underworld. Therefore, the _Good Omens_ cottage, as it soon came to be known, was simply a happy place for them all to be.

Aziraphale and Crowley certainly thought so, as well. Even if they were not given to sentimental displays of affection in sight of the others, it was obvious to all who knew them that they were happy to be together. After all, how could it not be, when the two would often share a secret smile and a murmur that could be heard from one or the other of them – or even both of them at the same time.

“Wherever you are, Angel.”

“Wherever you are, my Dear.”


End file.
